the stardust tale: young and lost in love
by Sveela veruca
Summary: teenage love affair.new adventures,rebelations,confrontations and feelings that they can't resist, no matter how much they try to.But young age is not a guarantee that love will always be simple and easy.
1. Welcome back to hogwarts

**CHAPTER** I

**-Welcome back to hogwarts-**

_I'm 15 for a moment, caught in between 10 and 20_

_And im just dreaming, counting the ways to where you are._

The clouds were battling with the wind as the sun were shining trough from heaven. The weather were so friendly, warm enough to rise everyone's mood. Today was the day when everyone were coming back to hogwarts. As for the Golden trio they were going to do their 5th year.

"goodbye! Take care kids and be brilliant this year!" shouted molly weasley to her children , not to mention hermione granger and harry potter too. "sure thing mom! Goodbye!" shouted Ginny happily as the reached up the train. "and ron! Stop stuffing your mouth with foods everytime! Do not embarrass me anymore won't you?" called molly and annoyed face from Ron was all she got. "that woman, really know how to embarrass me, just murder me already." Mumbled Ron. "loosen up a bit won't you? She was saying the most obvious behavior of you." Said Hermione before turning to molly and shouted "bye molly! Take care!" and with that the train started to move as harry,hermione,ginny and Ron wave their last goodbye to the happy faced red haired woman.

"I'll be joining you guys after I gather all of my friends and stuffs okay? I need to check on my 4th year classmates first, have some things to do. See you!" said Ginny as she parted away from the trio and headed to another direction. "well, guess we have to find our compartment by now." Said harry who made the first move towards the crowd. After they found their compartment and sat down, Hermione, who was still standing to put down her bags, catched a glimpse of silky platinum haired boy from the window reflection.

_What was that? Was he smiling? No bloody way, a boy like him doesn't have ''smile'' in life dictionary. That's for sure. But for Merlin's sakes I do believe that he looked...happy. though he wasn't quite looking in any direction... Merlin, why do I even care? _Thought Hermione.

When she sat back down, she still lost in her thoughts.

_He does look better anyway. Wait wait, what bloody hell was I thinking? Okay mione, next time, reminds yourself not to use shampoo to wash dishes anymore, I believe my mom is sort of cursing me for using her $400 shampoo to wash the dishes and it cause me for losing my rationality. But why was I thinking about him in first place? Is this mean that I'm.._

_._" Hermione?"

..._oh yeah bloody git of course I'm Hermione but what I mean was that, probably I'm...um..._

"MIONE!"

"WHAT HARRY? YES I'M HERMIONE AND WHA...oh sorry. i..i didn't..." snapped Hermione back.

"you didn't listening to us did you? So much for your fantasies eh?" ask Ronald suspiciously.

"yeah I'm sorry, I was just thinking about... the advanced classes! Yeah, it sounds really interesting for me." Lied Hermione quickly before the boys find the truth and hex everything near them before avada kedavra themselves.

"oh yeah sure it does." Said Ron with rolled eyes. Hermione just ignored him "so, what was this all about?" asked Hermione as she leaned forward as a gesture that she interested in their talks. _Act cleverly mione, don't be a fool. _" actually we were just talking about what's going to come this year. I expect more parties and tournaments, I mean, I need to redo my should-be-so-victorious-moment back at 4th year. I swear if I don't get a proper girl to dance with, I'll poison run with polyjuice that contain Angelina jollies' hair!" joked harry.

"hey hey hey what was that? It was your lost mate and anyway I'll be faster enough to poison you first with Cleopatra's hair!" shouted Ron back. "HAHAHA. Stop it guys, my tummy's hurt! Imagining you two transfiguring each other is so...hahaha! anyway I didn't know that you know any muggle actresses harry! And yeah, Ronald please, I mean, Cleopatra's dead and im pretty sure you won't be please enough to sneak in her grave and took her hair. Her death army would eat you alive down the sands! Hahaha." Laughed Hermione so hard that she was so breathless and near to tears.

Harry was laughing hard to while he punched Ron playfully on the arm and Ron was just rolling his eyes and his face was full of annoyance. "

but I really do hope that something interesting would happen this year. I mean, we only 16 and there was so many fights and riddles to find out, and so many lost and sacrifice, we need some break you know. Like normal students would have, not to mention muggles but you know, just another relax time at school. And no snape please, Merlin's beard, why did I even come back?" said Ron full with full of hopes and confuses.

"I really hope that too." Said Hermione and harry I unison as they exchanged look and smiled.

This year should be the interesting one. Let's just hope.


	2. introdusing the chosens

CHAPTER II

**Introducing the chosens**

_you came into my life and I thought hey you know this could be something_

Everyone was on their way to the great hall. The golden trio, with the other Gryffindor made their way trough the hallway chattering and laughing each other. Until Hermione bumped onto two tall framed body and hard chests.

"watch your way granger, you don't need any therapist to clean your insanity with all of your griffindorks that you lost your way to walk, do you?" said a tall dark skinned Italian boy.

"zabini" hissed Hermione.

"yeah, and don't fancy us too much. We don't need any beaver in our gigantic fans club." Said the grey eyed slytherin prince with his famous smirk.

_Oh yeah this selfish git, still full of himself and his fake confident. What a shame. And hell it was! There was no smile eh mione? See that stupid smirk? Haha eat that and swallow it with your stupid thoughts of him, should've known._

"whatever malfoy, and this is for sure, I AM, and WILL not fancy ANY of you. Not now, not tomorrow, not even in the end of the world, ever!" shouted Hermione with rolled eyes.

"oh shut it already, _mudblood._" Said a dark haired girl as she made her way trough the slytherins crowd and confront Hermione.

" you don't have to lie and shouts like you and your lovely griffindorks are better than us. Didn't your muggle parents teach you how to respect your superiors? Oh bet the didn't, I guess they always too busy for being pathetic and filthy."

Hermione face turned red as her heart beating faster and her grip getting tighter.

"watch your foul mouth Parkinson." Said Ron furiously as he walked fastly trough the Gryffindor crowd and towering pansy.

"or what weasel? Hex me? COME ON! You're the dumbest ginger head I've ever known. And even your so glorious avada kedavra will just cut my hair a bit and that's all."

Just when Ron was going to take his wand off the head boy and girl with some 7th years prefect students yelled. "EVERYONE PLEASE GATHER IN THE GREAT HALL NOW. STOP CHATTERING. THE DINNER'S STARTING." With the some prefect students gesture the fighting kids to the great hall. "you'll die soon, filthy snakes." Threaten Ron from clenched teeth as he walked pass the slytherin kids. " we'll be waiting, poor little birds." Replied pansy with smirks. "enough pansy, just finish it already." Said blaise as he push pansy forward and getting away from Gryffindor. Hermione, still with her teary eyes and hot chest, walks slowly trough the crowd. She saw malfoy walk pass her by and then suddenly she stopped. _For melin's sake I swear I heard malfoy whispered "sorry" to me..._

When everyone was done with their dinner, the headmaster, Dumbledore, standing and made his way to the platform.

" Good evening everyone. I am very pleased to see that everyone is coming back here together this year. Welcome back and good luck this year." Applause came from all over the room.

" I really hope that all of you will have a bright and joyful year. Furthermore, I have something really important to tell all of you. This year we will having a student exchange program from the best 4 witchcraft&wizardry school from all over the world. Each school will transfer their best student to study here, at Hogwarts. All of them are the 7th year students. They will be staying for at least 4 months here and just like any other new students, they will be sorted to 4 different houses and will study like every normal students. In return, on the middle of the exchanging term, which will might be at the second month, Hogwarts will send our best students to each school. There will be at least 4 students in each group and they will be transferred to other school for two weeks." joy and excite showed up from everyone's faces in the hall. There was also some quiet cheers and a lot of whispers and chats. Everyone seemed so exciting.

"see, this year SURELY will be interesting!" said Ron happily.

"now, I guess that's all the information that I need to announce. And now please let me introduce to all of you the exchanging student. Firstly, let's welcome Mr. Eugene Yves Francois from Varcetton L'ecole!" applause came all over the hall with some loud cheers as the huge wooden door opened.

And there he was, walking charmingly trough his way to the platform. His golden curly hair falls perfectly down his forehead. His ocean blue eyes striking fiercely, glowing with his pearly white skin. His tall and skinny body shaped perfectly in his French uniform. Every girls was jaw dropped, and you can even see some of them were drooling.

"Merlin's beard! I bet he's sort of Greek gods in disguise!" said lavender brown in glee. "I second you lavender, for sure! Gods, he is C.H.A.R.M.I.N.G" shouted parvati twins in unison. "I couldn't agree more with you." Said Ginny in awe. Hermione was so starstruck. _He is cute. Looks a lot like a mature cupid I would say. Okay, that was so cheesy but whatever...still he's so saccharine for me. Need someone more masculine I guess...and someone's here already got the beautiful blond hair..._

right after Eugene arrived at the platform he nodded politely to the professors then to the students. Every girls directly yelling all over and drooling even more. Eugene just smiled warmly.

"good 'vning evhryon'. My name is Eugene Yves François, you can call me' Eugene fo' short. Am from varcetton l'ecole, France. Nice to mee' you" a loud _aaaahhhhhh _heard from every girls in the room.

"girls." Snorted malfoy as he looked at pansy who was drooling over and twisting her hair in glee.

"lucky bloke eh Draco? Better watch out of he'll steal your position as the hottest blond in Hogwarts." Joked blaise to his best mate.

"ha, you wish." Said Draco with rolling eyes, when he landed his eyes on a certain brown haired girl and saw that she was on her dreamy exression too and swallowed god-knows-what too he snorted. _Everyone but not granger please...wait did I just think about pleaded over that beaver girl? Bloody hell, I guess im going mental. _

When the crowd (the girls) didn't calm down even just one level down, McGonagall cleared her throat loudly and shout "quiet young women. We need to carry this on." And with that every girl calmed down a bit but yes, not taking their gaze off from the French-bloke.

"okay I think we should continue this, shall we?" exciting nods came from everyone.

" so, let's welcome our second exchanging student. Mr. Constantine Gregory from east daminetrian Russian wizardry school!" the oak-wooden door opened and a very masculine yet handsome Russian guy walked in. his tall and builder body fitted perfectly in his burgundy winter coat. His dark brown hair fell coldly, nearly covered his Tosca eyes. Everyone could nearly lost in his deep pearly eyes. His face was some addicting, really not a friendly face, too fierce and cold, but still, too handsome to resist too.

"Merlin's beard! He does look alike Krum isn't he? It's just his hair grows faster isn't mione?" said Ginny when she saw her friend lost in awe. Hermione just nodded in return. "good evening. My name is Constantine Gregory and please call me constant. I'm from east daminetrian Russian wizardry school. Thank you."

"wow, he is so bloody cool."

"so cold! Merlin I could die!"

"totally Channing Tatum look alike. Wait, maybe Justin bieber? Just combine both of them and HELL YEAH! We've got constant already! But hey, constant isn't American...the hell who care?"

"CONSTANT MARRY ME."

_Girls. _Thought Draco with annoyance. "hey goyle, I guess you found your lost twin eh? Such a pity that he got more qualified gens from your parents." Chuckled Draco.

"haha bloody true goyle. Guess you need to lose thousands pounds to be compared to your 'twin'." Laughed blaise while exchanging mocking glances. "oh shut it already. Moreover, my FIRST name is Gregory, unlike him." Snorted goyle. " I bet he'll be sorted to slytherin." Whispered Theo to his friends. "guess so" answered pansy with her disgusting dreamy eyes. "or else I have to hex that sorting hat to makes him staying near me." Said pansy in her flirty tone.

"gross pan."

"am not. And why the hell are you so bloody American? Gross?" asked pansy suspiciously.

"am not and cut the crap already." Snapped Draco.

"thank you Mr. Gregory. now please welcome our 3rd exchanging student! Mr. Ryan Alexander lee from Williams united wizardry school, Manchester!" the wooden door opened once again along with applauses from inside the hall. An highly warm faced boy walked in the room with his glowing smile. His white skin looked so fragile and warm in his donker blue school suit. His dark-nearly-black short hair falls sharply just above his ears.

"is that Joseph Gordon Levitt?" mumbled Hermione.

" I guess he is mione." Answered Ginny quietly.

"who is Joseph whatsoever that you girls was talking about?" asked harry curiously.

"yeah, who the hell is he? Don't tell me he's another cute bloke from London." Said Ron.

"watch your tongue young Ronald. He is not "another cute cloke from London". He was an actor. That's why when Hermione and I asked you both to join us to watch daddy's DVD called " 500 days of summer" you both should've agreed with us!" snapped Ginny excitingly.

Harry mouthed a large 'O' while Ron just rolled his eyes and mumbled 'drama'.

"good night everyone. My name is Ryan Alexander lee. Please just call me Ryan. I'm from Williams united wizardry school. As you can see, I have a quarter Asian blood, another quarter Italian blood and the rest is English. Nice to meet all of you." Smiled Ryan.

_Oooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..._

"YOU'RE SO SWEET!" shouted lavender.

"what a candyman! YUMMM." Yelled Hannah abbot and then she licked her lips. "really yummy."

"girls love exchanging program! Wohoooooooo." Cheered crystalia, hufflepuff's 4th year student.

"thank you Mr. lee. that was a very kind of you. I bet you'll be the heartthrob here." Nodded Dumbledore friendly.

"I should've poisoned every damn girl here! They're acting like crazy hens that was set on fire! My ears could explode in any bloody minutes!" snorted Draco

"oh no no, not another guy!" said blaise in annoyance. "where's the girls?"

"yeah, it's not fair! The girls were so thrilled and what's for us? The boys?" shouted Seamus .

"I second that!" now dean Thomas standing from his seat.

"yeah this is rubbish..."

"we want..."

"GIRLS!" said Fred and George in unison. _Yeaahhh... _was all that they say when every boys agreed them and started to protest. But Dumbledore and every girls just ignored them. At least they looked like that. Typical.

"and please welcome our last exchanging student..."

"please please another stunning guys..." prayed Ginny.

"oh please please another gay guy." Said Ron in annoyance. Ginny just rolled her eyes.

"dear Salazar, I pray for you to bring us, the handsome slytherin angel's disguises a young woman. The beautiful and hot one. Please Salazar, in the name of king cobra..." prayed blaise loudly. And every other slytherin guys, even from other houses started to second his pray.

"Ms. Sara-Jasmine adelleine Adam from United Universe Academy, New York!" said Dumbledore loudly that made everyone (every boys) turned their heads fiercely to the wooden door. When the huge wooden door opened, every guys started to lean forward to see what's coming. Every girls started to exchanging glances and whispered to each others. A second later every boys' prays has been answered.

A beautiful young woman walked in beautifully. Her jet-black long wavy hair falls perfectly down her back. Her dark eyes seemed so deep and sparkling. Her hips swayed naturally under her very-gossip girls-style uniform. She walked confidently. The way she walk was just like a model walking down the runaway. She looked so humble and nice. She smiled and nodded politely to everyone in her sight on her way to the platform.

"Thank you Salazar for answering my pray..." whispered blaise in awe. He was so curious with that exchanging witch until she stood on the platform, turned around and faced the great hall. "no bloody way... dear merlin... she's..." blaise zabini was out of words. He turned his face to his right side and stared deeply at his mate, who was also jaw-dropped.

"THAT'S WHAT I MEAN!" cheered Seamus while he high-fived dean and Neville.

" Merlin's beard! She looks a lot like Megan fox!" shouted Ron.

"hey, I don't know that you know any American actresses Ronald? I thought you loath American movies eh?" snapped Ginny to her brother.

"hey, who says that I do not like robotic movies like transformer? Beside, every hot girls are hot girls. No matter how I know them, I will know all of them." Answered Ron with sneer.

"whatever Ron. But I think she looks like younger version of Angelina jolie..." answered Ginny.

"or maybe Adrianna lima..." said Hermione.

"or maybe Kendall Jenner..." said harry.

With that Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and turned their head rapidly that they could break their neck easily. "you watch the kardashians show?" asked Hermione in disbelieve.

"no...I am not...umm...HEY, she's going to introduce herself! Enough of me and let's hear about her shall we?" answered harry quickly. _Got to watch my mouth better next time. Me, watching such a scandalous American TV show? Not good..._

hermione just rolled her eyes. While she was rolling her eyes, she caught a sight of jaw-dropped Blaise zabini Draco Malloy. She saw both of them mouthed something and stared at each other's eyes. _What was that? Is Mafloy fancy her already? I don't know that he falls easily eh? Hey, why do I even care? What a rubbish..._

"good evening everyone. My name is Sara-jasmine adelleine Adam. You could call me Sarah for short. I'm from the united universe academy new York, it is really nice to be here and meet all of you." Said her with a sweet smile. "thank you ms. Adam. Now, we will go on to the sorting moment. Now please Mr. François, if you please step forward and sir down here." Gesture Dumbledore to the French bloke. "of couwrse' profs' dumbledowr" as he sat down on the chair, putted the sorting head on the bloke's head. Another 10 seconds later "HUFFLEPUFF." Shouted the sorting head. Cheers exploded from the hufflepuff table and some "_boooo_" from other's table.

"now, for Mr. Gregory if you please step forward and sit here." "yes professor." And with that putted the sorting hat once again.

"bet he'll ended up here." Said Draco excitedly.

"indeed." Answered blaise with wide eyes and rubbing his hands.

"SLYTHERIN." Shouted the hat.

"yeaahhh." Said Draco and blaise in unison with high-fived.

"thanks Salazar! Now just one step closer and he'll be crawling undernea..."

"cut the filthy crap pansy. We don't need any disgusting plans of you." Snapped Theo.

"And now, Mr. lee and please step forward and both of sit on this two chairs. We'll let the hat makes it's decision and then he'll announce your own houses after that."

"yes professor." Answered both of them.

And then put the shorting hat on Ryan first. "hmmm...right. I found it out." Said the hat and with that put the hat on Sarah's head. "hmm...right. I'm done." And with that take off the hat and hung it and the center of the platform.

"RAVENCLAW FOR AND GRIFFINDOR FOR ." shouted the sorting hat.

Loud cheers came from all over the hall. Everyone looked so thrilled and exciting about this program. While everyone in Gryffindor table was busy welcoming Ryan to their house, Hermione stole a peek at the slytherin table. Just like her, a certain blond young man wasn't joining the glee crowd. He was just sit down and staring to some other's table. _Is he looking at Eugene? Is he thinking that Eugene might steal his fame? Oh sure he does, he is so full of himself. Or...is he looking at Sarah because he might be like her...OH STOP IT HERMIONE. STOP THINKNG ABOUT THAT FERRET! _She slapped herself mentally.

"now, im sorry for cutting the euphoria but the professors and I need to talk about some important things, rules, and issues to our new exchanging students. Now all of you are allowed to leave the hall immediately and head back to your own dormitory. No breaking the rules. No walking past curfew and no 1st years pranks allowed. Now have a good evening everyone! And for our 4 exchanging program students, if you may follow me to my office." Announce Dumbledore before taking the 4 students out the great hall.

"I think the perfect word is no longer absurd you know."

"and why is that Ronald weasley?" said Ginny without looking and her brother and keep walking beside him.

"because, ginerva weasley, I really am sure that that certain young woman named Sara-jasmine adelleine Adam is really are perfect. Don't you see the way she walks? The way she smiles and talks. The way her hair falls perfectly and the way her eyes striking down to every direction. Merlin... she really is Megan fox." Said Ron dreamily.

"why so sure Ron? What if she is not that good? What about her personality? I mean she could be to faced you know. Maybe that was all just a mask to cover her true color." Snapped Hermione.

"and why so jealous Hermione?" sneered Ron with looking into her eyes.

"am not. Jus being logical. "said Hermione as she looked away.

"well, Hermione is true Ron but I think Ron got her point 'mione. Not to mention Sarah is a really...pretty girl...hem" harry clear his throat as he felt a dagger look from Ginny. " she really looked sincere when she was smiling back then. Just saying." Finished harry. He looked everywhere but to his left or else, he would die just by Ginny's daggers shots.

"that's bloody true! And just for record, American girls, like Megan fox and Sarah, are really cool, unlike you mione, stick on books every single time of your life. Unlike you too gin, spending your life with your murdering anger and being a half boy." Said Ron while he was walking backward and fooling around his sister and best friend.

"you know what Ron..." said Ginny from clenched teeth.

"what?"

"you'd better run..." said Hermione while she stretched down her fingers and neck

"yeah, you'd better run fast or..."

"no...you aren't going to...HARRY! DAMMIT HARRY HELP ME!" yelled Ron while he was running for life before the two furious girl murder him.

Harry was just watching and laughing so hard that he barely could move from the ground. While he was standing up and tried to catch his friends up, he saw Sarah was watching them from the hallway and she smiled at him. Harry was a bit wonderstruck at first, but the he smiled back awkwardly.

"harry potter right?" asked Sarah loudly from the hallway.

"yes...I am." Answered harry awkwardly.

"nice to meet you and see you and your friends tomorrow!" and with that she left harry speechless.

_This should be going more fun than I thought before. _ Thought harry quietly as he made his way back to the tower.


	3. become friends

Chapter III

Become friends

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, I was enchanted to meet you._

January 14th

Today was the first day when every students started their studies. The golden trio walking down the stairs when the saw Eugene and Sarah was chattering happily.

"that lucky bastard." Said Ron. But he was saying that word in unison with someone else. When they turn their heads back, they saw Draco malfoy was looking at the same direction as Ron. When Draco realized that the trio was looking at him, he spontantly turned back and walked away.

"what was that? Malfoy likes her too? I mean every boys would like her but that doesn't mean that it makes ME&MALFOY say something in unison is normal. This is ridiculous." Said Ron with face full of disgust.

"wondering why he was that upset. I thought that he was going out with pug-face Parkinson." Said harry while walking down the stairs with the other trio members.

"oh yeah harry, I thought he was a gay." Sneered Ron sharply.

"or else, I thought that he was falling in love with himself." Laughed Hermione.

"that's the clever one mione!" said Ron as he walked backwards and facing Hermione. "I always thought about that too! You know that evertime I see him I..."

BAM

"ouch..."

"aw...bloody hell! Watch your step you..." but before Ron could finish his words he was leaving by, speechless. "MERLIN! I'm so sorry Sarah, I didn't know it was you. It was all my fault for walking foolishly backward! And please forgive my rude mouth. I really am sorry." Said Ron panicky as he stretched out his hand to help Sarah. "oh it's okay. This stupid French bloke was pushing me too anyway so I was kind of lost my balance. Hey, are you Ronald wasley?" asked Sarah while she was straightening her skirt.

"i..um..i..am yes...im ro..nald...weasel...I mean...weasley...EHM." muttered Ron. _Blimey, she knew my name. SHE BLOODY KNEW MY FREAKIN NAME!_

"oh it's really nice to meet you! And hey again harry! Nice to see you again. Oh, and if im not wrong, you must be the brightest witch ever! Hermione granger isn't it?" said Sarah happily as she made her way to Hermione.

"oh yes I am. And thank you for your...compliment." said Hermione shyly.

"oh no need to thank me, it's true anyway. Oh my god, please forgive my stupidity for carrying you guys in this trashy conversation! All of you must be having a class isn't it? I'm so sorry!" snapped Sarah panicly.

"oh, it's okay Sarah, we have plenty of time, aren't we harry?" smiled Ron widely.

"oh, yeas, of course." Smile harry back with giggle. _Hey I don't giggle!_

"no I believe im disturbing you so I'll just leave you guys here. Eugene looks pretty mad actually since im ignoring him." Said Sarah while glancing to boring Eugene. "so I guess I'll just leave. But if you guys have a free time at 4 o'clock, don't hesitate to meet me at the garden. I have so many thing to talk too all of you! See ya!" and with that Sarah took Eugene's hand and ran trough the hallway to the advanced class.

"so! Since flitwhick wont be waiting for us forever, I think we should go right now, shall we?" said Hermione as she made her way trough the hallway.

"and since we have a free time at 4, we can meet Sarah at the garden! I'm so looking forward at this." Replied Ron happily as he made his way passed Hermione and walked faster than her.

_Ugh, whatever Ron..._

It's 3.30 and Hermione was sitting alone at the library. The class was ended faster that usual because flithwick was having some headache. When she was reading " 100 top spells and charms." Book despite her two friends, harry and Ron, was busy fixing themselves in the name of "meeting Sarah".

Hermione lost in her thoughts. _So this spell could heal the hurts without any pain. Sounds really useful. And this spell could hide a..._

Her thoughts was interrupted by an appearance beside her. She was still trying to concentrate and not looking up from the book, but it was useless. She could feel the person was starring at her. Sure and annoyed enough, she turned her head and snapped. " Ron I know you're so exciting to meet..."

"meet who granger? Since im not that weaselbee, I don't know who's im going to meet." Said Draco malfoy with his trademark smirk.

"no one. And what are you doing here malfoy?" asked Hermione suspiciously.

"oh I was washing the dishes and after this I'll feed the horntail dragons with weaselbee head. I'm in the library granger, im going to read a damn book." Said malfoy sarcastically.

"um..i mean, why are you sitting here? It's my spot. I mean, no body ever come her sit here before." Said Hermione shyly. _Great mione, it was the most obvious thing. Read! Foolish girl._

"and why are you even care?" asked malfoy as he got up from the chair and walked to the closest book racks. _That's what ive been thinking too malfoy..._

"and since im finding that your spot is comfort enough, no body will be somebody. And it's me. And you, granger, has no rights to let or not to let me sit here." And with that he glance at Hermione's direction only to see her brown curly-not bushy anymore-hair. He could smell the raspberry fragrance. He inhale deeply and leaned closer.

"FINE! I'll just go then!." Snapped Hermione.

But when she was turning back, only to found malfoy was leaning closer, she was to shocked that she jumped over the chair and tripped awkwardly. But her head never met the ground. Beside, she felt strong arms holding her tight. One hand was around her waist and the other was holding his wrist gently. When she opened her eyes, she saw the most beautiful view. A deep silver eyes staring at her. No hates, no loath, nothing. It was nothing.

Looking at each other for like forever. They could smell each other smells. Mint. Raspberry. Raindrops on leaves. Honeysuckle and peanut butter. Smells like London. Smells like home. So much to inhale.

But then Hermione realized what was happening. She straightening herself right away.

"um...im sorry malfoy and...thank you. I got to go.." said hermione shyly and awkwardly.

"oh..yes..very obvious. I have to go to...and umm.." and with that Draco walked away awkwardly.

With his last glance he thought

_She was like the breath of the summer breeze. She smelled like happiness so many needed in the rough times. She was...GRANGER FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! What was I thinking? She's the mud...that wont come out right. She's the muggleborn, know it all, bookworm and all. ..._

Hermione was heading to the garden. When she walked trough the outdoor corridor she was gathered by her two-foolish-best friends.

"ready harry?"

"ready Ron."

"let's go!" said them in unison.

_Boys._

As they reached the garden, they saw Sarah was chattering with few ravenclaws girls. There was Eugene, constant, and Ryan too.

"wow, live high people, live high." Said Ron in awe. _So this is how it looks like when cool people are grouping. I should've been there you know, among them, I mean, it is very obvious._

Sarah looked up and saw the trio. She waved her hand to them and talked quietly the group. "I should go now, we can continue this talks some other time. Bye!" and with that she walked away and heading to the trio. "lets go! Let's talk somewhere privately. How about my dorm?" Sarah clapped her hands on her thoughts. The trio was just exchanging look.

"we're not sure that we could go into the ravenclaw dorm I mean we..."said harry unsure.

"says who? Anyway, we aren't going to the ravenclaw dorm." Cutted sarah. "i've got my own dorm. It's quite huge actually." She whispered at the last word. " and im allowed to bring anyone there! So, time waits for no one and I think we should go now shall we?" smiled Sarah as she led them to her dorm.

"" was all that the trio could say when they arrived at Sarah's dorm. It has it own secret passage and hallway that the trio couldn't even remember, not even for the one and only Hermione granger. She got her own living room, kitchen, luxurious bathroom, library, and a super huge master bedroom. Unlike ravenclaw, everything look rather American and homey. Her living room was so comfortable. There was a fireplace, with a lot of photo frames above it. A beautiful crystal chandelier hanging glamorously. She had a beautiful pink coach, with two classy purple armed chair. The coffee table was made from glass and has white gold ornaments everywhere. She got a cute white fluffy rug, match the light brown wooden floor. her wall covered by purple and blue laced wallpaper. " I love ravenclaw already! But Hogwarts wanted me to feel like home so they copied my room back home and walaaahhh here we are." Smiled Sarah happily.

"your room, back home, exactly like this?" asked Ron in disbelief.

"yep! But not as big as. I don't have my own kitchen and library back then. Though ive got my own dressing and dancing room but...still, this room is bigger." Answered Sarah with her wide-cute-smile.

_Wow, she is lucky. _Thought Hermione.

"please have a seat! Oh I'll be back with some drinks! Please enjoy yourselves!" Sarah was gone to her kitchen.

She came with 4 colorful big paper cup.

"what is this Sarah?" asked harry curiously as he looked over the glass.

"just try." Sarah drank the drinks and shake her heads. "the best in summer. Brrrr"

with that Hermione, Ron, and harry, drank the drink from the big straw.

"MERLIN! IM FREEZING!" yelled Ron while he pushed his face together. I swear, he is ugly, but you got to she this one. _Priceless._

"BLIMEY! I feel like my brain is going to be an ice cube for Merlin's sake!"

"IT'S SO COLD! Is it an ice cream or?" asked Hermione suspiciously while shaking her body in freeze.

"hahahha no no it's called slushie, or slurpee, or whatever. It's a very American drinks and i love it, specially in summer time! Too bad it's still cold here but anyway, YES! It causes BRAIN FREEZE. Isn't a cool sensation i mean, it is _cool." _She winked her eyes to the trio.

They couldn't resist that, this taste awkward at the first time, but, yes it tasted nice too.

"so, enough about the slurpee. I want to ask you guys something. This is really important. It's about our differences that I really need to figure out or else I could possibly die in curiosity." Suddenly Sarah turned to a serious face. She putted her drink down and leaned forward.

The trio nodded quietly.

"okay so..."

they were waiting.

"so..."

still waiting.

"do..."

they nodded

"every wizards and witches..."

Ron swallowed. Hermione leaned forward. Harry's eyes widened.

"in here...always..."

it's coming.

"wearing clothes like that? I mean all robes and robes and more robes! What if the want to pee? Does it feel comfortable? Everyone could get tripped easily in any second I mean back at America everyone seems so _normal. _so do they? Do you guys? " she said that plainly with face full of curiosity. Somehow look like a naive little puppy.

The trio fell back from the couch down the staircase to the great hall and ended up in the dungeon.

Literally.

It was an exaduration. But still.

_I MEAN SERIOUSLY WOMAN?_


End file.
